1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rice polisher (rice polishing section or rice washing section) for conducting preprocessing to produce so-called xe2x80x9cpre-polished ricexe2x80x9d (pre-polished processed rice, dried washed rice, or processed rice) and with which it is possible to readily cook rice by only adding water, without the need to wash rice (i.e., to polish rice) before cooking the rice, and that has good preservability. The present invention further relates to pre-polished rice producing apparatus (pre-polished rice processing apparatus) a pre-polished rice producing facility comprising the rice polisher, and to a leveling device for leveling grains supplied on a receiving surface of a receiving member.
2. Description of the Related Art
When white rice (polished rice, raw material rice or raw material white rice) is washed in water by an ordinary method, water permeates the polished rice and the water content of the rice increases, whereby the rice becomes subject to mold growth or decomposition. Thus, pre-polished rice that can be handled in the same manner as ordinary polished rice cannot be obtained. Alternatively, when polished rice whose water content has been increased due to being polished in water is dried, the starch layer of the polished rice that has absorbed water and expanded shrinks upon being dried (see, for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-B) No. 3-36496). Thus, when the polished white rice is dried, the surface of the starch layer of the polished white rice abruptly shrinks, whereby tension is created in the surface layer and the rice cracks. Polished rice that has sustained cracking absorbs a high volume of water during cooking, whereby the rice expands unevenly and a high volume of starch particle is released from the crack. It is well known that this results in rice having inferior taste.
JP-B No. 7-106321 discloses a pre-polished rice producing apparatus comprising a transversal rice polishing section including an agitating cylinder and an agitating roll for receiving polishing water (may also be called cleansing (polishing or washing) water or rice polishing (washing)water) for cleaning (washing or polishing) rice, and a rinsing-dehydrating section for dehydrating the rice polished (washed) while rinsing the rice in rinsing water supplied thereto.
However, according to this pre-polished rice producing apparatus, there is a problem in that a large amount of water must be used because water is needed for both the cleaning step and the rinsing step. Use of a large amount of water not only results in swelling water bills, but also means that a large amount of polluted water (polished-waste water, washed-waste water, discharge water or drain water) is discharged, whereby companies are obliged to use large and expensive water-purifying plants as stipulated by bylaws for the prevention of environmental pollution. Thus, this has become a big concern in the rice industry.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-42056 discloses a pre-polished rice producing apparatus comprising a rice-hulling (milling) apparatus of an upright type, in which polished rice with washing water is moved downward by a supply screw and then moved back upward by a reverse screw, during which the rice undergoes an agitation and hulling (milling) process, and the processed rice is discharged from a lower portion.
However, according to this pre-polished rice producing apparatus, the polishing water is flown downwardly and the rice is moved downwardly in the same direction as the water flow, and the polished rice is discharged from the lower portion. Thus, although water is clear in a first step (upper portion) of the rice polishing, the water becomes dirty in a last finishing step (lower portion) of the polishing process. Therefore, even if the next dehydrating process provides an efficient dehydration, aleurone residue (waste water) will stay on the rice, posing a problem of deteriorated taste.
In another pre-polished rice producing apparatus (a wet type pre-polished rice producing apparatus), a rice polishing section is provided. Raw material rice (polished rice) supplied is agitated with polishing water in the rice polishing section, separating from the surface of the raw material rice such impurities as aleurone residue (i.e., liquid-like, extremely sticky mixture containing oil, protein and sugar included in the aleurone layer (layer of aleurone) which is the lowest layer of rice bran layers of brown rice). The separated matter is solved in the polishing water. Further, this pre-polished rice producing apparatus is provided with a dehydrating section. The raw material rice that has undergone the polishing process is supplied to the dehydrating section for dehydration.
Further, this pre-polished rice producing apparatus comprises a drying section. The drying section is provided with a drying disc. The raw material rice that has undergone the dehydrating process is supplied onto the drying disc, and a warm wind is supplied to the raw material rice to thereby dry the raw material rice.
With the above described processes, the pre-polished rice producing apparatus processes the raw material rice in the rice-polishing process, thereby producing a processed rice (the raw material rice dried at the drying section).
It should be noted here that, in general, water content increase in the pre-polished rice with respect to water content in the raw material rice (typically from 14 weight percent to 15 weight percent) should preferably be within plus 0.5 weight percent. Further, the water content of the polished rice should preferably be the same as in the raw material rice, i.e., in the range from 14 weight percent to 15 weight percent.
The reason for this is that a water content increase of plus 0.5 weight percent or greater in the pre-polished rice over the water content in the raw material rice is a result of excessive permeation of dirty polishing water (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cwaste waterxe2x80x9d (same as discharge water or drain water)) containing the aleurone residue at the time of rice polishing in the rice polishing section. The pre-polished rice permeated by such a large amount of the waste water does not taste good.
Further, if the water content in the pre-polished rice is less than 14 weight percent, the polished rice becomes subject to cracking on its surface, whereby the polished rice absorbs a high volume of water during cooking, resulting in uneven expansion or release of a high volume of starch particles from the crack. Such a cooking process described as above will make the cooked rice extremely low in quality and poor in taste.
On the other hand, if the water content in the polished rice is greater than 15 weight percent, the rice becomes subject to mold growth or decomposition, becoming poor in preservability.
However, according to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus as described above, an extent of the drying at the drying section fluctuates depending on the temperature and moisture of an atmosphere in the drying section, and amount of flow of the polished rice. Therefore, it is difficult to adjust the water content of the pre-polished rice.
It should further be noted here that in general, it is possible to improve quality of the wash-processed rice by controlling the water content difference between the wash-processed rice and a raw material rice within xc2x10.2 weight percent. In order to achieve this, according to the above described pre-polished rice producing apparatus, a human operator manually samples the raw material rice before the ready-to-cook processing and the processed rice after the ready-to-cook processing, and measures the water content in both. Based on the results of the measurements, the human operator manually changes the amount of supply of the raw material rice to the rice polishing section, the temperature of the warm wind supplied to the drying section, the amount of the warm wind to be supplied, and rotating speed of the drying disc, in order to adjust the water content in the processed rice.
However, according to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus, it is difficult to constantly produce the processed rice of a high quality, because the human operator will only measure the water content in the manually sampled processed rice and the raw material rice before the ready-to-cook processing as has been described above.
Further, the operator has to measure the water content in the raw material rice and the processed rice, and in addition, to constantly monitor operating status of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus for the adjustment of the water content in the processed rice. This poses a problem that the operator""s task is complex.
Still further, according to a pre-polished rice producing apparatus such as the one described above, the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section in particular are fixed to a frame of the apparatus. Therefore, when performing a maintenance operation such as cleaning or polishing of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section, a major dismantling and rebuilding procedures must be performed to most of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section (or the entire portion thereof depending on the structure of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section). Further, the dismantling and the rebuilding processes of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section require a multiplicity of disassembling and reassembling steps which must be followed truthfully in a given order. This means that a huge amount of time and labor must be spent for the maintenance of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section, making difficult the maintenance of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus.
Further, in order to properly perform the maintenance of the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section (including disassembling and reassembling of each component in the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section), the rice polishing section and the dehydrating section must have a size large enough to allow access. This creates another problem that the pre-polished rice producing apparatus tends to be unnecessarily large.
In general, in food processing machinery that uses water, it is absolutely necessary to clean the machine every time the operation is finished. The same principle applies to a pre-polished rice producing apparatus, and it is specifically necessary to clean inside of the rice polishing section including removal of residual rice (raw material white rice) at each end of the operation. In order to do such an internal cleaning of the rice polishing section as the above, the rice polishing section must usually be disassembled for the cleaning, and then reassembled. Otherwise, if the rice polishing section incorporates a shutter for example which can open and close the inside of the rice polishing section, the inside of the rice polishing section must be opened by the shutter for the cleaning, making the cleaning more complex. For these reasons, there is a desire for automated cleaning of the inside of the rice polishing section.
Further, a development is underway, in which a drying section has a drying disc above which a predetermined number of leveling plates are provided. According to a pre-polished rice producing apparatus as this, by leveling the polished rice on the drying disc by the leveling plates, it becomes possible to prevent uneven drying of the polished rice.
However, the amount of supply of the polished rice to the rice polishing section and the mount of dried polished rice at the drying section (the amount of discharge of the polished rice from the dehydrating section) can change from time to time depending on, the cultivator and characteristics (such as grain size, ratio of chipped or cracked rice inclusion and so on) of the polished rice.
Under such a situation as above, if the amount of the dried polished rice at the drying section is too large, the polished rice overflows from the leveling plates. On the other hand, if the mount of the dried polished rice at the drying section is too small, the polished rice leveled by the leveling plates is not flat but has recesses. In any of the cases, the polished rice on the net cannot be leveled by the leveling plates, leading to uneven drying of the polished rice, potentially resulting in deterioration in the quality of the polished rice.
Further, if the polished rice supplied onto the drying disc in the drying section is not leveled uniformly over its entire surface to a uniform thickness, result is uneven drying of the polished rice as well as decreased drying efficiency. This leads to a problem of inability to obtain the pre-polished rice of a uniform quality in which there is no excessive fluctuation in the water content.
Still further, in order to obtain the pre-polished rice of a uniform quality in which there is no excessive fluctuation in the water content, from the pre-polished rice producing apparatus as has been described, it is preferable that the pre-polished rice producing apparatus be installed in an environment of stable temperature and humidity, and the pre-polished rice producing apparatus be operated under a stable environment in which temperature and humidity in the atmosphere (ambient air) are maintained within a certain constant range.
However, if a special air-conditioning equipment and so on are to be installed in order to maintain the constant environmental conditions (temperature and humidity) in the atmosphere (ambient air) in the place of installation of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus, an extremely high expense must be prepared for the equipment and facility.
The present invention has been devised in order to solve the problems described above. An object of the present invention is to provide a rice polisher for performing a rice polishing process which is a preprocess necessary for producing a pre-polished rice (dried washed rice) having a favorable taste by using a small amount of water; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus of a water saving type for producing the pre-polished rice by using the above rice polisher; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus capable of producing the pre-polished rice having a good taste and good preservability; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus capable of constantly producing the high quality pre-polished rice and capable of reducing labor of a human operator; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus of a small size and easy to maintain; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus allowing automatic internal polishing; a pre-polished rice producing apparatus capable of preventing uneven drying of the raw material white rice at the drying section thereby preventing quality deterioration of the pre-polished rice; a leveling device capable of uniformly leveling a grain; or a pre-polished rice producing facility capable of maintaining ambient atmospheric conditions (temperature and humidity) within a constant range thereby making possible to produce the pre-polished rice of a high quality as well as to eliminate a major expense in facility and equipment thereby saving energy.
In order to achieve the above mentioned object, a rice polisher according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises: a grain-lifting spiral for transporting a white rice above from below; a port for pouring polishing water, the port being disposed at a head portion; a discharge port for discharging the white rice, the discharge port being disposed at the head portion; and a rice-polishing roll for polishing rice by agitating together with the polishing water poured from the port for poring the white rice pressurized by transportation by the grain-lifting spiral; wherein the rice polisher discharges from the discharge port the white rice that has been polished.
According to the rice polisher provided by the first aspect of the present invention, the white rice (polished rice) is transported from below toward above by the grain-lifting spiral, and the polished rice is pressurized in the transportation. The polished rice that is pressurized is agitated by the rice polishing roll with the polishing water poured from the water-pouring port provided at the head portion in the rice polishing process is done, surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed. This rice polishing process separates the impurities (object to be removed) such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice and solves them in the polishing water.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the first aspect of the present invention, the polishing water is poured from the water-pouring port at the top portion, and then flows down naturally. On the other hand, the polished rice is transported by the grain-lifting spiral from below toward above, in a reverse direction to the flow of polishing water, and then discharged from the discharge port at the head portion. With this arrangement, at the last stage of the rice polishing process (at the upper portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing (washing, cleaning) is made by the pure fresh water from the head portion, while on the other hand, at the first stage of the rice polishing process (at the lower portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing (washing, cleaning) is made by the dirty water already used in the last stage. In other words, purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, making possible to efficiently perform the rice polishing process. As described above, since the dirty water is used in the earlier stage of the rice polishing process and purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, there is no need for pouring a new amount of water (rinsing water), and thus it is possible to produce a tasty pre-polished rice with a small amount of water. Note that the xe2x80x9cpolished rice (raw material white rice)xe2x80x9d is made into the xe2x80x9cpre-polished ricexe2x80x9d by being processed by the rice polishing process. When a consumer cooks the raw material white rice, the consumer must polish (wash) the raw material white rice before cooking, but when the consumer cooks pre-polished rice, the consumer does not need to polish (wash) the pre-polished rice because the pre-polished rice has already been polished (washed) at the rice polishing process.
A rice polisher according to a second aspect of the present invention comprises: a grain-lifting spiral for transporting white rice above from below; a port for pouring polishing water; a discharge port for discharging white rice, the discharge port being disposed at a head portion; a cylindrical rice polishing drum, the rice polishing drum having a water discharging port at an area forming a rice polishing chamber; and a rice polishing roll, the rice polishing roll being housed in the rice polishing drum and forming the rice polishing chamber between the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll being for polishing rice by agitating together with the polishing water poured from the water-pouring port the white rice pressurized in the rice polishing chamber by transportation by the grain-lifting spiral; wherein the rice polisher discharges from the discharge port the white rice that has been polished.
According to the rice polisher provided by the second aspect of the present invention, the polished rice (white rice) is transported from below toward above by the grain-lifting spiral, and the polished rice is pressurized in the rice polishing chamber (same as rice washing (cleaning) chamber) formed between the rice polishing drum (same as rice washing (cleaning) drum) and the rice polishing roll (same as rice washing (cleaning) roll). The polished rice that is pressurized is agitated by the rice polishing roll with the polishing water poured from the water-pouring port in the rice polishing process, in which surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed. This rice polishing process separates the impurities such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice and solves them in the polishing water, and the water becomes wastewater. The wastewater, being prevented by the polished rice that is lifted by the grain-lifting spiral, does not easily flow down through the grain-lifting spiral. Therefore, the water discharge port is provided at the portion of the rice polishing drum where the rice polishing chamber is formed according to the present invention. With this arrangement, the waste water is discharged from this discharge port, and therefore is prevented from stagnating in the rice polishing chamber.
According to rice polisher provided by the second aspect of the present invention, the polishing water is poured from the water-pouring port, and then flows down naturally. On the other hand, the polished rice is transported by the grain-lifting spiral from below toward above, in a reverse direction to the flow of polishing water, and then discharged from the discharge port at the head portion. With this arrangement, at the last stage of the rice polishing process (at the upper portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing is made by the pure fresh water from the head portion. On the other hand, at the first stage of the rice polishing process (at the lower portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing (washing, cleaning) is made by the dirty water already used in the last stage. In other words, purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, making possible to efficiently perform the rice polishing process. As described above, since the dirty water is used in the earlier stage of the rice polishing process and purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, it is possible to produce a tasty pre-polished rice with a small amount of water.
Further, highly dirty waste water is discharged at the first stage of the rice polishing process, it becomes possible to prevent the rice bran component in the waste water from being absorbed into the polished rice (raw material white rice), to reduce dirtiness of the waste water, and to improve the taste of the pre-polished rice.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a third aspect of the present invention comprises: the rice polisher according to the first aspect of the present invention or according to the second aspect of the present invention described above; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the white rice discharged from the rice polisher; and a drying section for drying the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section. The dehydrating section and the drying section may be disposed sequentially from above toward below, on a single centerline serving as an axis of rotation, or may be disposed side by side on different centerline each serving as the axis of rotation for a corresponding component. Further, the axis""s of rotation may be on a lateral centerline, or may be of a type known publicly.
The polished rice that has undergone the rice polishing process in the above rice polisher is then supplied to the dehydrating section, where the polishing water is dehydrated. The polished rice that has undergone the dehydrating process is then supplied to the drying section and dried to become pre-polished rice.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a fourth aspect of the present invention comprises the rice polisher according to the second aspect of the present invention provided with the water-pouring port at the head portion, and a dehydrating section for dehydrating the polished rice supplied from the rice polishing section, and is characterized in that a water obtained by dehydrating the white rice in the dehydrating section is poured to a lower portion of the rice polishing chamber.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the fourth aspect of the present invention, the polished rice that has been polished by the rice polisher is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated, and the polished rice that has been dehydrated is dried to be a pre-polished rice.
The dehydrate (squeezed) water obtained from the dehydration of the polished rice in the dehydrating section is the water that attached to the polished rice at the last stage (the upper portion of the rice polishing chamber) of the rice polishing process, and therefore relatively clean. Thus, even if this squeezed water is reused as the polishing water at the first stage of the rice polishing process, the bran component will not permeate into the polished rice, and so there is no chance for deterioration of the taste of the pre-polished rice. For this reason, according to the present invention, this squeezed water is supplied to the lower portion of the rice polishing chamber. With this arrangement, the amount of water to be pored from the water-pouring port into the rice polishing chamber can be reduced, resulting in further water saving.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a fifth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice polishing section for polishing rice by agitating a white rice with polishing water; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the white rice supplied from the rice polishing section; a drying section for drying the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section; detecting means for detecting water content in the white rice dried by the drying section; and controlling means for adjusting the water content in the pre-polished rice on the basis of a white rice water content detected by the detecting means.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the fifth aspect of the present invention, the polished rice is polished by agitation with the polishing water in the rice polishing section, in which surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed against each other, and impurities such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the polishing water. The polished rice as polished is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated with the polishing water. The polished rise as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section to become a pre-polished rice.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the fifth aspect of the present invention, the detecting means detects the water content in the polished rice (pre-polished rice) dried by the drying section, and the water content in the polished rice is adjusted on the basis of the water content in the polished rice as detected, by the controlling means adjusting (through adjustment) for example of a temperature and a humidity of the drying section, and an amount of flow of the polished rice.
Therefore, the water content in the pre-polished rice can be brought within the 14 weight percent to 15 weight percent range. Thus, taste of the pre-polished rice can be improved by preventing the pre-polished rice from developing cracks in its surface. Further, by preventing mold growth and decomposition, preservability can be increased.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a sixth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice polishing section for polishing rice by agitating a white rice with polishing water; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the white rice supplied from the rice polishing section; a drying section for drying the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section; detecting means for detecting water contents in the white rice supplied to the rice polishing section and in the white rice dried by the drying section; and controlling means for adjusting the water content in the pre-polished rice on the basis of white rice water contents detected by the detecting means.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the sixth aspect of the present invention, the polished rice is polished by agitation with the polishing water in the rice polishing section, surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed, and impurities such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice in are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the polishing water. The polished rice as polished is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated with the polishing water. The polished rise as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section to become a pre-polished rice.
Now, according to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the sixth aspect of the present invention, the detecting means detects the water content in the polished rice (raw material white rice) supplied to the polishing section and in the polished rice (pre-polished rice) dried by the drying section, and the water content in the pre-polished rice is adjusted on the basis of the water contents in the polished rice as detected, by the controlling means through adjustment for example of a temperature and a humidity of the drying section, and an amount of flow of the polished rice.
Therefore, the water content increase in the pre-polished rice as compared to the water content of the raw material white rice (normally around 14 weight percent to 15 weight percent) can be made within plus 0.5 weight percent, and the dirty waste water (discharge water) including aleurone residue can be prevented from being absorbed into the raw material white rice in the rice polishing section during rice polishing. Therefore, taste of the pre-polished rice can be improved.
Further, since the water content in the pre-polished rice can be brought within the 14 weight percent to 15 weight percent range, taste of the pre-polished rice can be improved by preventing the pre-polished rice from developing cracks in its surface. Further, by preventing mold growth and decomposition, preservability can be increased.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a seventh aspect of the present invention in the pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to the sixth aspect is characterized in that the drying section dries the white rice by blowing warm air on the white rice; the detecting means one of continually and periodically measures the water content in the white rice supplied to the rice polishing section and in the white rice dried by the drying section; the controlling means can adjust difference in water contents between the white rice supplied to the rice polishing section and the white rice dried by the drying section, by changing at least one of an amount of the white rice supplied to the rice polishing section, temperature of the warm air, amount of the warm air blown, and duration of time in which the white rice is dried in the drying section; and the difference in water contents is not adjusted by the controlling means when water contents difference obtained from measurement by the detecting means is not greater than or equal to a first norm, the first norm being a limit indicating favorable quality of the pre-polished rice, and the difference in water contents is adjusted to be within the first norm by the controlling means when water contents difference obtained from the measurement by the detecting means exceeds the first norm.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the seventh aspect of the present invention, the polished rice is dried by warm air sent to the drying section.
Further, the detecting means (same as measuring device) makes measurement of the water contents in the polished rice and in the polished rice constantly or periodically. At the same time, the controlling means (same as controlling device) is capable of adjusting a water content difference between the raw material white rice and the pre-polished rice (hereinafter called water content difference), by changing at least one of an amount of supply of the polished rice to the rice polishing section, a temperature of the warm air, an amount of flow of the warm air, and duration of drying time for the polished rice (pre-polished rice) in the drying section.
Here, the adjustment of the water content difference by the controlling means is not performed (operation at the present status is continued) if the water content difference obtained from the measurement by the detecting means is not greater than a first norm (a value that provides a limit to a favorable quality of the pre-polished rice). On the other hand, the water content difference is adjusted to within the first norm by the controlling means if the water content difference obtained from the measurement by the detecting means exceeds the first norm. With this arrangement, the quality of the pre-polished rice can be maintained in any of the cases.
As described, the detecting mans measures the water contents in the raw material white rice and in the pre-polished rice constantly or periodically, and operating status of the pre-polished rice producing device is determined based on the results of these measurements thereby maintaining the quality of the processed rice at a favorable level. Therefore, it is possible to produce the high quality processed rice constantly.
Further, since the detecting means automatically measures the water contents of the raw material rice and of the pre-polished rice, and since the operating status of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus is automatically determined, it becomes possible to save labor of the human operator.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to an eighth aspect of the present invention in the pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to the seventh aspect is characterized in that operation is stopped when water contents difference obtained from the measurement by the detecting means exceeds a second norm, the second norm being a limit at which the water contents difference can be adjusted to within the first norm by the controlling means.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the eighth aspect of the present invention, if the water content difference (moisture difference) obtained through the measurement by the detecting means exceeds the second norm (a limit value from which the controlling means can adjust the water content difference within the first norm), then the operation is stopped. Therefore it is possible to prevent produce of the pre-polished rice of a low quality.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a ninth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice washing section, the rice washing section including a supplying mechanism for supplying raw material white rice and washing rice by agitating with washing water the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism; and an apparatus main body, the apparatus main body housing therein a dehydrating section, the dehydrating section connected to the rice washing section and being for dehydrating the raw material white rice supplied from the rice washing section, and housing therein a drying section, the drying section connected to the dehydrating section and being for drying the raw material white rice supplied from the dehydrating section; wherein the rice washing section is disposed on a supporting shaft supported by the apparatus main body, and the rice washing section is pivotable around the supporting shaft, thereby being attachable to and detachable from the apparatus main body.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the ninth aspect of the present invention, the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism is washed (polished, cleaned) by agitation with the washing (polishing, cleaning) water in the rice washing (polishing, cleaning) portion (section). In this rice washing (polishing, cleaning) process, impurities such as aleurone residue are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the washing water. The raw material white rice as washed is supplied to the dehydrating section of the apparatus main body and dehydrated. The raw material white rice as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section to become a pre-polished rice.
Here, the apparatus main body supports the supporting shaft, and the rice washing section is provided on the supporting shaft. With this arrangement, the rice washing section is pivotable around the supporting shaft, thereby being attachable to and detachable from the apparatus main body. Therefore, by simply rotating the rice washing section thereby separating the rice washing section from the apparatus main body, there can be exposed the connecting portion of the rice washing section with the dehydrating section, and the connecting portion of the dehydrating section with the rice washing section. Thus, it becomes easy to disassemble and reassemble the rice washing section and the drying section (and depending on parts structure of the rice washing section and the drying section, it becomes possible to clean and wash the rice washing section and the drying section without disassembling the rice washing section or the drying section). Therefore, it becomes possible to make easy to maintain the pre-polished rice producing apparatus (including cleaning, washing as well as disassembling and reassembling of the rice washing section and the drying section).
Further, as described, an exposure of the connecting portion of the rice washing section with the dehydrating section and the connecting portion of the dehydrating section with the rice washing section is done by simply rotating the rice washing section. Therefore, proper maintenance of the rice washing section and the dehydrating section becomes possible even if the rice washing section and the dehydrating section are not sufficiently oversized. This makes it possible to reduce the size of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a tenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice washing section, the rice washing section including a cylindrical rice washing drum having a lower portion and an upper portion, the lower portion disposed with a supplying port and the upper portion disposed with a discharge port, a grain-lifting spiral disposed at a lower side of the rice washing drum, the grain-lifting spiral including a columnar rotating shaft and a screw blade formed in a spiral on an outer circumference of the rotating shaft, for transporting a raw material white rice supplied from the supply port into the rice washing drum from below to above by rotation of the rotating shaft and the screw blade, and a rice washing roll disposed at the upper portion in the rice washing drum, the rice washing roll being for washing by agitation with washing water the raw material white rice transported by the grain-lifting spiral, with the rice washing section discharging the raw material white rice subject to a rice washing process from the discharge port; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the raw material white rice supplied via the discharge port, the dehydrating section being connected to the rice washing portion; and a drying section for drying the raw material white rice supplied from the dehydrating section, the drying section being connected to the dehydrating section; wherein the rice washing drum has an open at a lower end, and a gap between the screw blade and the rice washing drum above the supplying port has a size such that the raw material white rice is not crushed and a gap between the screw blade and the rice washing drum above the supplying port has a size such that the raw material white rice does not fall.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the tenth aspect of the present invention, the grain-lifting spiral (the rotating shaft and the screw blade(same as rice polishing (washing) screw)) rotates in the rice washing section thereby washing the raw material white rice supplied from the supplying port into the rice washing drum, in which the raw material white rice is agitated by the rice washing roll with the washing water while being transported from below toward above. In this rice washing process, impurities such as aleurone residue are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the washing water. The raw material white rice as polished is discharged from the discharge port of the rice washing drum, and dehydrated in the dehydrating section. The raw material white rice as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section to become a pre-polished rice.
Since the rice washing drum has an opening at lower end, rice (the raw material white rice) remaining in the rice washing drum can be discharged from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum by rotating the rotating shaft in the reverse direction as against in normal operation by the spiral. With this constitution, there no longer is need for separating the grain-lifting spiral from the rice washing drum at the time of the maintenance operation when the residual rice in the rice washing drum is discharged outside of the rice washing drum, and therefore the maintenance can become easier.
Further, cleaning, washing and so on of the inside of the rice washing drum, the grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll can be performed easily by passing water through the rice washing drum and then allowing the water to discharge from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum. Thus, there no longer is need for separating the grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll from the rice washing drum at the time of the maintenance operation when cleaning, washing and so on of the rice washing drum, grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll is performed. Thus, there no longer is need for disassembling and reassembling the rice washing section when cleaning, washing and other maintenance activities to the inside of the rice washing drum, grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll is performed. Therefore, the maintenance can become even easier.
Further, since the grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll can be easily attached and detached from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum, maintenance (including repair and replacement) of the inside of the rice washing drum (including the supplying port and the discharge port), the grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll can be performed easily.
Still further, the gap between the screw and the rice washing drum at above side of the supply port is a gap (enough) not to produce crushed pieces of the raw material white rice. Therefore, crushing of the raw material white rice when transporting the raw material white rice by the grain-lifting spiral can be prevented. On the other hand, the gap between the rice washing drum and the grain-lifting screw blade at below side of the supply port is a gap (enough) not to allow the raw material white rice to fall. Therefore, the raw material white rice can be prevented from falling off the lower end opening of the rice washing drum during the normal operation. At the same time, the dirty waste water resulting from the washing of the raw material white rice in the rice washing section can be discharged from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention in the pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to the tenth aspect is characterized by that a row (bar) of the screw blade is formed on a portion of the rotating shaft above the supplying port and two rows (bars) of the screw blade are formed on a portion of the rotating shaft below the supplying port.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the eleventh aspect of the present invention, a single row of the screw is formed on the rotating shaft above the supply port. Therefore, the raw material white rice is further prevented from being crushed during the transportation of the raw material white rice by the grain-lifting spiral. On the other hand, two rows of the screw are formed on the rotating shaft below the supply port. Therefore, the raw material white rice is further prevented from falling off the lower end opening of the rice washing drum during the normal operation.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention in the pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to the tenth aspect or the eleventh aspect is characterized in that a port for pouring washing water is disposed inside and at an upper portion of the rice washing drum, the rotating shaft being rotatable in both normal and reverse directions, the grain-lifting spiral transporting the raw material white rice above from below by rotation of the rotating shaft in the normal direction; and internal washing at the rice washing section is performed by rotating the rotating shaft in the reverse direction while pouring washing water from the port.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the internal cleaning of the rice washing section is performed by rotating the rotating shaft in the reverse direction while pouring the washing water from the water-pouring port. Specifically, the washing water washes inside of the rice washing drum, the grain-lifting spiral and the rice washing roll, and then is discharged from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum. At the same time, the raw material white rice (residual rice) remaining in the rice washing drum is streamed down by the washing water, and then moved down by the grain-lifting spiral (screw) and then discharged from the lower end opening of the rice washing drum. Thus, the internal cleaning operation of the rice washing section including the discharging operation of the residual rice can be automated, and therefore the maintenance of the rice washing section can become easier.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice washing section, the rice washing section including a supplying mechanism for supplying a raw material white rice and washing rice by agitating with washing water the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the raw material white-rice supplied from the rice washing section, the dehydrating section being connected to the rice washing section; and a drying section, the drying section including a disc-shaped rotating drying disc and a leveling member disposed above the drying disc, the drying section being connected to the dehydrating section, the drying section being for drying the raw material white rice supplied from the dehydrating section by blowing air to the raw material white rice while the raw material white rice is leveled by the leveling member; wherein the drying section is provided with a thickness sensor for detecting a thickness of a layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc on a side of the leveling member which side is opposite to a direction of the rotation of the drying disc; and at least one of a volume reduction adjustment of an amount of the raw material white rice from the supplying mechanism and a speed increase adjustment of a rotating speed of the drying disc is performed if the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice detected by the thickness sensor is thicker than a predetermined range.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism is washed by agitation with the washing water in the rice washing portion. In this rice washing process, impurities such as aleurone residue are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the washing water. The raw material white rice that has undergone the rice washing process is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated. The raw material white rice that has undergone the dehydrating process is supplied onto the drying disc in the drying section and undergoes the drying process. The raw material white rice is dried by a blast of air applied to the raw material white rice while being leveled by the leveling member to become a pre-polished rice.
The thickness sensor detects the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc on the side of the leveling member the reverse rotating direction of the drying disc. If the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice as detected by the thickness sensor is thicker than a predetermined range, at least one of the volume reduction adjustment of the amount of the raw material rice from the supplying mechanism and the speed increase adjustment of the rotating speed of the drying disc is performed. With this arrangement, the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc is thinned, and be into the predetermined range, and the raw material white rice is prevented from overflowing from the leveling member when the raw material white rice is being leveled by the leveling member. This makes possible to always maintain a constant thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice after the leveling. Therefore, uneven drying of the raw material white rice is prevented, and quality deterioration in the pre-polished rice is prevented.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice washing section, the rice washing section including a supplying mechanism for supplying a raw material white rice and washing rice by agitating with washing water the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the raw material white rice supplied from the rice washing section, the dehydrating section being connected to the rice washing section; and a drying section, the drying section including a disc-shaped rotating drying disc and a leveling member disposed above the drying disc, the drying section being connected to the dehydrating section, the drying section being for drying the raw material white rice supplied from the dehydrating section by blowing air to the raw material white rice while the raw material white rice is leveled by the leveling member; wherein the drying section is provided with a thickness sensor for detecting a thickness of a layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc on a side of the leveling member which side is opposite to a direction of the rotation of the drying disc; and at least one of a volume increase adjustment of a supply amount of the raw material white rice by the supplying mechanism and a speed reduction adjustment of a rotating speed of the drying disc is performed if the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice detected by the thickness sensor is thinner than a predetermined range.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the raw material white rice supplied by the supplying mechanism is polished by agitation with the washing water in the rice washing portion. In this rice washing process, impurities such as aleurone residue are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the washing water. Further, the raw material white rice that has undergone the rice washing process is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated. The raw material white rice that has undergone the dehydrating process is supplied onto the drying disc in the drying section and undergoes the drying process. The raw material white rice is dried by a blast of air applied to the raw material white rice while being leveled by the leveling member to become a pre-polished rice.
The thickness sensor detects the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc on the side of the leveling member which side is anti-rotating direction side of the drying disc. If the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice as detected by the thickness sensor is thinner than a predetermined range, at least one of the volume increase adjustment of the amount of the raw material rice from the supplying mechanism and the speed decrease adjustment of the rotating speed of the drying disc is performed. With this arrangement, the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc is thickened into the predetermined range, the raw material white rice leveled by the leveling member is prevented from forming recesses after being leveled by the leveling member. This makes possible to always maintain a constant thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice after the leveling. Therefore, uneven drying of the raw material white rice is prevented.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, in the pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a thirteenth aspect or a fourteenth aspect is characterized in that the thickness sensor detects a thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc near the leveling member.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, the thickness sensor detects a thickness of a layer of the raw material white rice on the drying disc near the leveling member. Thus, the detection of the thickness is made at a ridge portion (mounting like shape portion) where the leveling member holds an upper portion of the raw material white rice. This prevents a situation in which the detection is made to an irregularly undulated surface of the raw material white rice, as will be expected in such a case as the thickness sensor detects the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice far away from the leveling member. Therefore, a relatively stable measurement of the thickness of the layer of the raw material white rice is possible.
A leveling device according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a receiving member, the receiving member having a horizontal receiving surface for receiving a grain supplied onto the receiving surface; and an adjusting member, the adjusting member disposed above the receiving surface in a state in which relative movement of the receiving member is permitted in a predetermined direction parallel to the receiving surface, with vertical and horizontal positions of the adjusting member relative to the receiving surface and a slanting angle of a side surface which side surface is opposite to the predetermined direction with respect to the predetermined direction being adjustable, and the grain on the receiving surface being leveled by relative movement of the receiving member in the predetermined direction.
According to the leveling device provided by the sixteenth aspect of the present invention, the grain supplied onto the receiving surface is leveled by the adjusting member due to that the receiving member is moved relatively with respect to the adjusting member in a direction parallel to the receiving surface.
With the above, vertical and the horizontal position of the adjusting member relative to the receiving surface as well, as slanting angle of the surface away from (opposite) a predetermined direction with, respect to the predetermined direction can be adjusted corresponding to the kind, amount of supply, state and so on of the grain supplied on the receiving surface. Therefore, it becomes possible to favorably level the grain regardless of the kind, the amount of supply or the state of grain supplied onto the receiving surface.
For this reason, if the leveling device is applied for example, to a drying section of the prior art pre-polished rice producing apparatus described above, the raw material rice supplied to the drying disc can be leveled favorably into a constant level, making possible to obtain a processed rice of a uniform quality in which there is no excessive fluctuation in the water content.
A leveling device according to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention in the leveling device according to the sixteenth aspect is characterized in that the leveling device further comprises an elastic controlling (regulating) member, the controlling member disposed above the receiving surface and at a side of the predetermined direction with respect to the adjusting member in a state in which the receiving member is permitted to relatively move in the predetermined direction, with the grain on the receiving surface being leveled by the relative movement of the receiving member in the predetermined direction.
According to the leveling device provided by the seventeenth aspect of the present invention, the grain on the receiving surface after being leveled by the adjusting member is further leveled by the controlling member due to that the receiving member is moved relatively to the controlling member in a predetermined direction.
Here, since the controlling member is elastic, the controlling member can level the grain on the receiving surface while deforming elastically. Therefore, despite the amount of supply and the state of the grain supplied to the receiving surface as well as variation in the amount of grain supply during the operation of the leveling device, the grain can be leveled further preferably.
For this reason, if the leveling device is applied for example, to a drying section of the prior art pre-polished rice producing apparatus described above, the raw material rice supplied to the drying disc can be leveled even more favorably into a more constant level, making possible to obtain a processed rice of a more uniform quality in which there is even less fluctuation in the water content.
A pre-polished rice producing facility according to an eighteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a pre-polished rice producing apparatus comprising a rice washing section for washing rice by agitating a raw material white rice with washing water, a dehydrating section for dehydrating the raw material white rice supplied from the rice washing section, and a drying section for drying the raw material white rice supplied from the dehydrating section by warm air heated by a heater; a dust remover for removing dust from supplied air; a dehumidifying drier for dehumidifying and drying the supplied air; wherein the facility is incorporated within a single building, discharge air discharged from the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus is supplied to the dust remover for removing dust, discharge air after the dust removal by the dust remover is supplied to the dehumidifying drier for the dehumidification and drying, and discharge air after the dehumidification and drying by the dehumidifying drier is supplied to the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus.
According to the pre-polished rice producing facility provided by the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, a pre-polished rice producing apparatus, a dust remover and a dehumidifying,dryer are installed in a single building.
When the pre-polished rice is produced, the raw material white rice is washed by agitation with the washing water in the rice washing portion of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus. In this rice washing process, impurities such as aleurone residue are separated from the surfaces of the white rice and solve in the washing water. Further, the raw material white rice that has undergone the rice washing process is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated. The raw material white rice that has undergone the dehydrating process is supplied to the drying section and dried by a warm air heated by the heater to become a pre-polished rice.
In the single building, discharged air (warm moisture wind) discharged from the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus is supplied to the dust remover, where the dust is removed. Discharged air (warm moisture wind) after the dust removal by the dust remover is then supplied to the dehumidifying dryer, where dehumidification and drying is performed, and then discharged air (dry warm wind) after the dehumidification and drying is supplied to the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus. Specifically, the dry warm wind generated (heated by the heater) in the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus is recirculated for recycled use.
Therefore, the pre-polished rice producing apparatus can be operated while environmental conditions (temperature and moisture) in the ambient air are maintained in a constant range. In addition, since there is no need for a special air-conditioning system for example, there is no need for a major expense in facility and equipment. Further, an output level of the heater in the drying section of the pre-polished rice producing apparatus can be small, resulting in efficiency and energy saving.
As described, according to the pre-polished rice producing facility provided by the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, environmental conditions (temperature and moisture) in the atmosphere (ambient air) can be maintained within a constant range, and therefore it is possible to produce the pre-polished rice uniform and high in quality. In addition, there is no need for a major expense in facility and equipment, leading to energy saving.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a nineteenth aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice polisher including a grain-lifting spiral for transporting polished rice above from below, a port for pouring polishing water, a discharge port for the polished rice, the discharge port disposed at a head portion, a cylindrical rice polishing drum, the rice polishing drum having a water discharge port at an area forming a rice polishing chamber, and a rice polishing roll, the rice polishing roll housed in the rice polishing drum and forming a rice polishing chamber between the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll being for polishing rice by agitating together with the polishing water poured from the water-pouring port the polished rice pressurized by transportation by the grain-lifting spiral, with the polisher discharging from the discharge port the polished rice that has been polished; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the polished rice discharged from the rice polisher; and a drying section for drying the polished rice supplied from the dehydrating section.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the nineteenth aspect of the present invention, the polishing water is poured only from the water-pouring port at the top portion, and then flows down naturally. On the other hand, the polished rice is transported by the grain-lifting spiral from below toward above, in a reverse direction to the flow of polishing water, and then discharged from the discharge port at the head portion. With this arrangement, at the last stage of the rice polishing process (at the upper portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing is made by the pure fresh water from the head portion, while on the other hand, at the first stage of the rice polishing process (at the lower portion of the rice polishing roll), the polishing is made by the dirty water already used in the last stage. In other words, purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, making possible to efficiently perform the rice polishing process. As described above, since the dirty water is used in the earlier stage of the rice polishing process and purer water is used with the progress of the rice polishing process, there is no need for pouring a new amount of rinsing water, and thus it is possible to produce a tasty pre-polished rice with a small amount of water.
A rice polisher according to a twentieth aspect of the present invention comprises: a grain-lifting spiral for transporting a white rice above from below; a port for pouring polishing water; a discharge port for the white rice, the discharge port disposed at ahead portion; a rice polishing drum, the rice polishing drum having a water discharge port, the water discharge port provided at a portion forming a rice polishing chamber, the discharge port being for discharging polished-waste water to thereby prevent the polished-waste water from stagnating inside; and a rice polishing roll, the rice polishing roll housed in the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll forming a rice polishing chamber between the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll polishing rice by agitating together with the polishing water that is poured from the port and that flows naturally below from above the white rice pressurized by transportation in the rice polishing chamber by the grain-lifting spiral; wherein the rice polisher discharges from the discharge port the white rice that has been polished.
A rice polisher according to a twenty-first aspect of the present invention comprises: a grain-lifting spiral for transporting a white rice above from below; a port for pouring polishing water; a discharge port for the white rice, the discharge port disposed at a head portion; a pressure-operated valve, the valve provided at the discharge port, the valve being opened by a degree corresponding to a pressure applied thereto when the pressure is no less than a predetermined value; a rice polishing drum, the rice polishing drum having a water discharge port disposed at a portion forming a rice polishing chamber; and a rice polishing roll, the rice polishing roll housed in the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll forming the rice polishing chamber between the rice polishing drum, the rice polishing roll polishing rice by agitating together with the polishing water that is poured from the port the white rice pressurized in the rice polishing chamber by transportation by the grain-lifting spiral; wherein the rice polisher discharges from the discharge port the white rice that has been polished.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according to a twenty-second aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice polishing section for polishing rice by agitating white rice with polishing water; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the white rice supplied from the rice polishing section; a drying section for drying by warm air the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section, the warm air being generated by heating the atmosphere, the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section being rotated; detecting means for detecting water content in the white rice dried by the drying section; and controlling means for adjusting the water content in a pre-polished rice on the basis of the water content in the white rice detected by the detecting means, the controlling means being able to adjust the water content, by changing at least one of speed of the rice polishing process in the rice polishing section, amount of the polishing water being poured, temperature of the atmosphere, humidity of the atmosphere, amount of flow of the warm air, and rotating speed of the white rice in the drying section.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the polished rice is polished by agitation with the polishing water in the rice polishing section, surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed against, and impurities such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the polishing water. The polished rice as polished is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated together with the polishing water. The polished rise as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section. In the drying section, warm wind is generated by heating the atmosphere. The polished rice supplied to the drying section is dried by the warm wind while being rotated thereby becoming a pre-polished rice.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the twenty-second aspect of the present invention, the detecting means detects the water content in the polished rice (pre-polished rice) dried by the drying section, and the water content in the pre-polished rice is adjusted on the bases of the water content in the polished rice as detected, by the controlling means through adjustment for example at least one of speed of the rice polishing process in the rice polishing section, amount of the polishing water being poured, temperature of the atmosphere, humidity of the atmosphere, amount of flow of the warm air, and rotating speed of the white rice in the drying section.
A pre-polished rice producing apparatus according a twenty-third aspect of the present invention comprises: a rice polishing section for polishing rice by agitating white rice with polishing water; a dehydrating section for dehydrating the white rice supplied from the rice polishing section; a drying section for drying by warm air the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section, the warm air being generated by heating the atmosphere, the white rice supplied from the dehydrating section being rotated; detecting means for detecting water contents in the white rice supplied to the rice polishing section and in the white rice dried by the drying section; and controlling means for adjusting the water content in a pre-polished rice by adjusting, on the basis of the white rice water contents detected by the detecting means, at least one of speed of the rice polishing process in the rice polishing section, amount of the polishing water being poured, temperature of the atmosphere, humidity of the atmosphere, temperature of the warm air, humidity of the warm air, amount of flow of the warm air, and rotating speed of the white rice in the drying section.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the polished rice is polished by agitation with the polishing water in the rice polishing section, surfaces of the polished rice are rubbed, and impurities such as aleurone residue from the surface of the polished rice are separated from the surfaces of the polished rice and solve in the polishing water. The polished rice as polished is supplied to the dehydrating section and dehydrated with the polishing water. The polished rise as dehydrated is supplied to the drying section. In the drying section, warm wind is generated by heating the atmosphere. The polished rice supplied to the drying section is dried by the warm wind while being rotated, and becomes a pre-polished rice.
According to the pre-polished rice producing apparatus provided by the twenty-third aspect of the present invention, the detecting means detects the water contents in the polished rice (raw material white rice) supplied to the rice polishing section and in the polished rice (pre-polished rice) dried by the drying section, and the water content in the pre-polished rice is adjusted on the basis of the water contents in the polished rice as detected, by the controlling means through adjustment on at least one of a speed of the rice polishing process in the rice polishing section, an amount, temperature and humidity of the polishing water being poured, a temperature of the atmosphere, a humidity of the atmosphere, an amount of flow of the warm air and a rotating speed of the polished rice in the drying section.